Virgo Shaka
Summary Virgo Shaka is the Gold Saint in the constellation Virgo in Saint Seiya, is one of the most serene and one of the strongest (if not the strongest). Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C, higher with Sight Unsealed | Unknown | 3-A with his strongest technique Agyo (Unclear if Agyo involves space-time) Name: Virgo Shaka/Barugo no Shaka/ Closest man to God Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Gold Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once, atom manipulation and destruction (can bypass durability by hitting the atoms of the opponent), can travel and cross dimensions, higher senses to track people and events over large distances and through dimensions, Telepathy, Telekinesis, can resurrect hImself from the dead via 8th sense, can cast illusions, can attack non physical/intangible beings, with the 7th and 8th sense, he can survive and fight even if his mind is shut down, barrier creation, resistant to mind control and Illusions, can bring others back from death with assistance from another saint, memory erasure, can disable and remove the senses of others, Energy Blasts, Soul Manipulation, Astral Projection, Flight/Levitation. Attack Potency: Star level+ (Atomic destruction, can affect Gold Saints) | Unknown | Unknown, Universe level with Agyo. Speed: FTL+ | MFTL+ via power-scaling | MFTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 100+ (Gold Saints have been seen busting ice glaciers and mountains with their fists) Striking Strength: Class XGJ+ | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Superhuman+ (without the cloth), Star level+, requires absolute zero to be frozen, likely higher with his barrier. | Unknown | Unknown Stamina: Very high (saints are stated to be able to fight for a thousand days) Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Virgo Gold Cloth. Beads that steals the souls of spectures. Intelligence: Has a higher spiritual knowledge than most Saints, can adapted well to new enemies. Weaknesses: Any normal humans weakness, can't survive in space for much. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Tenkuuhaja Chimimouryou (Heaven Supremacy on Evil Spirits of Rivers and Mountains):'''Summons evil spirits to attack the enemy soul. * '''Tenma Kofuku (Demon Pacifier): '''A Star level attack that those greater damage to evil beings. Expands his Cosmos in a huge blast, one strong enough to destroy a large part of the Cancer Temple. * '''Kaan: A powerful barrier that nearly halted the attacks of three gold saints this barrier can also deflect attacks. * Buddha's Hand: This move gives the illusion of thinking you are moving but in reality you are trapped in the the hand of Buddha unable to escape. * Rikudō Rinne (Transmigration to the Six Paths or Six Samsāras): A possibly illusionary technique in which Shaka sends his opponent to one of the six Dharma's rebirth realms. * Tenbu Horin (Treasures of Heavens): Shaka's most powerful move, it is an offensive and defensive combined technique. He release his power by opening his eyes and removes the senses of everyone around him it removes touh paralyzed, hearing cant hear ,Smell witch makes it hard to breath, Vision can't see, tast can't talk, (Essentially reduces Shaka's victims to living corpses by stopping the main functions of the brain that allows the body to think, also called the 6th sense.) If you have the 7th and 8th sense you can still fight but if not and he opens his eyes your screwed. * Athena Exclamation: A attack witch is equal to the force of the big bang only three saints together can do this. * Agyo: it is an immense light generated by Shaka, the light of the birth of the universe. Key: Base | 8th Sense | Next Dimension Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Demigods Category:Gold Saint Category:Greek Gods Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3